Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner for use in electrophotographic systems, electrostatic recording systems, electrostatic printing systems, and toner jet systems, and the present invention also relates to a method of producing the toner.
Description of the Related Art
Electrophotographic system full-color copiers have entered into widespread use in recent years, and their application in the printing market has also begun. The printing market requires high speeds, high image quality, and high productivity while accommodating a broad range of media (paper types). For example, there is demand for a constant media speed capacity even when the paper type is changed from thick paper to thin paper, i.e., the ability to continue printing without executing a change in process speed depending on paper type and without executing a change in the heating set temperature at the fixing unit.
In order to accommodate this constant media speed capacity, it has come to be required of toner that an appropriate fixing be achieved within a broad range of fixation temperatures from low temperatures to high temperatures.
One method for bringing about an appropriate fixing of toner over a broad range of fixation temperatures is to endow the toner with releasability by incorporating a wax in the toner. In this case, a microfine and uniform state of dispersion of the wax in the toner is desirable because a substantial effect is exerted on the properties of the toner.
In order to control the state of wax dispersion in toner, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-264349 proposes an art in which a wax dispersing agent is incorporated in the toner.
In addition, various toners having an improved low-temperature fixability achieved by the addition to the toner of a crystalline resin having a sharp melt property are also proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011123352 for the purpose of accomplishing fixing over a broad range of temperatures at which fixing is possible.